Kristy Hopkins
Kristy Hopkins was a prostitute and love interest for Nick Stokes in season one of . Season One Pilot In her first appears, she is suspected of drugging a man and stealing his possessions. Nick Stokes investigates the case but makes a deal with Kristy that if she tells him what she used and gives the man his possessions back she can go without a charge. There have been other cases like this which is why Nick wants to know what they're using. During his short conversation with Kristy during this episode, he strikes up an instant rapport with her which is to eventually get him into trouble. I-15 Murders The next time Kristy shows up she's in trouble again with a security officer at a shop. She specifically asks for Nick to help her out, claiming the security guard spat on her. Again, the chemistry between Nick and Kristy is present and Nick decides to help her out. He takes Kristy's clothing and gets Greg Sanders to run a test on it to find if there is a certain enzyme on it that is in spit. Greg finds that there's a concentration of amylase on her top which proves the security officer spat on her. Kristy thanks Nick and his attraction to her is more than obvious, but they said goodbye at the end of the episode with a quick goodbye-kiss. Boom Kristy's final appearance is when Nick sees her on the side of a road having an argument with a man Nick assumes to be a client. He tells the man to back off and drops Kristy back to her home, but Kristy invites him in and their relationship escalates when they eventually have sex. Kristy also tells him that she plans to come off the game and go back to college. The next morning, Nick leaves, but as it is his day off goes back to Kristy's house to spend time with her. When he arrives there he finds that the emergency services, and one of the CSI from the day shift, is at her house because she has been murdered. Conrad Ecklie takes the case and since Nick's fingerprints and DNA is at the crime scene, he considers him a suspect. This seriously endangers Nick's career as if he is arrested, he is automatically not allowed to be a criminalist even if he is cleared of all charges later. When things are looking really bad for Nick, Catherine takes the case for twelve hours and finds with the help of Greg processing it all quickly, that Nick was not the murderer, but that the man originally seen with Kristy assumed to be a client was, having tried earlier to frame Nick by falsely testifying against him. Nick speaks to him and it is revealed that the man, Jack Willman, is actually Kristy's pimp and he lies saying that she was going back to college to recruit more girls, not to gain an education. Appearances Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Robbers